


Mac and Charlie Go On New Adventures

by daveyholmes (netherprince)



Series: Nightly Writings [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Depression, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Starvation, Suicide, i feel like this needs some kind of warning for things, im actually very sorry, im not sorry, since its kinda voluntary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherprince/pseuds/daveyholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac dies and Charlie is left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Charlie Go On New Adventures

You feel the rain make the RIOT shirt stick to your skin, feel your hair slick into your face, but you don’t care all that much. “Hey, Mac! Great evening, huh? You’ve always loved the rain, right? I guess it’s catching, because I like it too, now, but maybe that’s because you kissed me in the rain the first time we kissed. That’d make sense,” you mumble, taking a seat. “I just wish it wasn’t so cold, yanno? I could take it if maybe it was summer, but this close to Christmas, it’s just- it- it’s just awful, man.” Shivering, you lean back against the cold headstone, because you don’t really feel like sitting up on your own. “Always good times when it’s rain times.” Your body covers up the M, but the AC is still clear, and it burns you up inside to see it, so you look away, close your eyes.

After a few hours, you guess, of just talking to Mac, non stop, Dee walks up, nudges your thigh with her foot. “Hey, Charlie, come on, we- you can come see him tomorrow, or something, but we need to really get home, okay?” You open your eyes to look at her, and your voice comes small, cracking all up and down the edges.

"Dee, I am home, see? I’m with Mac, I’m home. Duh." It hurts to smile, like your skin’s being pulled open all over, and she takes a few steps back. "You go on, I’ll see you guys." Then you close your eyes again, rest your head on cold stone. "Sorry about that, buddy, where was I?" You hear the footsteps go away, hear the car leave, and rub your thumb over a hand that isn’t there.

The sun comes up again like this, with you talking and thinking you hear him, knowing that’s his hand and his laugh and the warmth of him next to you. You couldn’t sleep, brain buzzing and fizzling out too much. When you see the sun, you start shaking, and your face is getting all wet again, but it’s not raining, and when your throat starts hurting, you realize you’ve been screaming and sobbing for ages, and you don’t stop. The scream dies with your voice, and then you’re cried up and hollowed out, Mac telling you all the good things, “I love you soooo much, babe,” and “I’m right here, we’re okay.” 

No one comes to see you that day. You don’t mind.

You don’t mind it the two days after.

It feels good to be alone with Mac.

The RIOT shirt is still stuck to you, and you’re getting shaggy, but you don’t feel like getting up. Your legs hurt to move, anyways, down in your bones, so you probably shouldn’t do that. Hurting isn’t good at all, so you’ll stay right here. You still haven’t slept, and your head kind of hurts, but you go on talking as long as you can, voice cracking on songs you make just for him, until you’re crying again, and that’s fine, too. Everything’s okay because Mac is still with you. 

On the fourth or fifth day, you’re not sure which anymore, Mac gets up, offers you his hand. “Heyyy, Charlie. Let’s go do something really cool, right now.”

"Now?"

"Yeah, come on, it’ll be our next big adventure, dude!" The way his eyes light up and he smiles and waves his hand a little bit, it all makes you get up, and nothing hurts anymore when you fit your fingers back around his.

——-

"Charlie? Hey, buddy, have you left since I did?"

"Charlie, come on, wake up."

"Wake up, idiot!"

"…Charlie?"

"…No, no, no, Charlie? Come on, come on, not you, too!"

"Charlie!"


End file.
